


Kiss and Tell

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Dean, dean drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: This is my fourth installment for @mrs-squirrel-chester ‘s Album Fanfic Writing Challenge. My album is Smokin’ Hearts and Broken Guns - Shaman’s Harvest. This one was inspired by Let It Come from that album.





	

Sweet high-heel baby  
don't put yourself on the floor.  
Could be so much more.  
And I've got a reason,  
to take away this kiss and tell.  
You putting me through hell.

 

Sweet Shaylene. Damn, what a waste.

Hey, maybe I’m just gettin’ too old for this game, I don’t know. But the whole sexting thing, that was fun. And when she sent her picture, I mean, who wouldn’t go for that? I know Sam thought the whole dating app thing was ridiculous. And, yeah – Impala67 was probably kind of a cheesy name, I admit.

But sometimes… I don’t know… sometimes it’d be nice to get to know a girl before the whole hook up thing, you know? So, yeah – I guess I just wanted to try it out. Talk to her before we met face to face, make a little bit of a connection. So sue me, I know it sounds like emotional bullshit, but you get kinda tired of the anonymous crap. I haven’t had it much, but I have had it. Somebody who actually knows who you are and still wants to be with you.

Anyway, Shaylene. This girl – gorgeous. Built, plush in all the right places, beautiful eyes, long, dark hair, killer smile. Fuck, could she kiss! When she started off all aggressive, I was in. I mean, sign me up, baby, I’m yours. Not that I want that all the time, but damn, it’s fun once in a while to let her drive, you know?

She backed me up against that wall, kissing me like she wanted to fucking devour me, pressing that body close, grinding up against me – I was so hard it almost fucking hurt. Then she started talking about rules, and I thought it was gonna be a really awesome night.

Then she dropped the bomb. Can’t say I wasn’t disappointed. I mean, there I was, engine revvin’, all jacked up and no place to go. But I’ve never paid, never will. I’ve broken a lot of rules in my life, but there are a few I always keep. No cash for ass. And, not tryin’ to brag, but I’ve never had to worry about it. Guess that’s what you get for trying to make a connection instead of just gettin’ some.

And then the real shocker. No money, just sign over my soul. Well, fuck. If she only knew, right? Been there, done that, sweetheart, and for a lot higher stakes than gettin’ my rocks off. Funny thing is, she was almost insulted. And I can’t say it didn’t suck, because it would have been a damn good night for both of us. Pretty sure she knew what the hell she was doin’, and I’ve never had any complaints.

So, yeah. Long story short, we got the demon asshole there, and she ganked him before we had a chance to question him. And the rest of the pimp club was dead already when we found ‘em. At least we got her free, maybe she’ll get her life together.

And me? I deleted that dating app. After all, if it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. I’ll just go back to dive bars and lonely women who are just looking for someone to make them feel good for a while. I do my best, try to give ‘em some good memories to think back on when they’re having a rough time. And once in a while, they give me some good ones, too.

Sure would’ve liked to make some with Shaylene. Just wasn’t meant to be.


End file.
